


Names Not Numbers

by Jam_Detective



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Art, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bad Parenting, Bipolar Disorder, Bulimia, Celebrities, Civil Rights Movement, Depression, Developing Friendships, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Government Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Photography, Propaganda, Schizophrenia, Tattoos, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_Detective/pseuds/Jam_Detective
Summary: "The ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world, are the ones who do"- Steve JobsIn a dystopian alternate universe, the Government try to eradicate mental health issues once and for all, by selecting seven young men, each with their own issues and their own stories to be told, to be the guinea pigs, for a psychological Government organisation's research. Here they are tested on, tortured and stripped of their freedom, so that the organisation can discover the roots of their dysfunctions. But eventually, these seven will escape and will rebel, trying to take down the organisation and the Government that enslaved them in the process. They are fighting for not just their freedom but they are also fighting for change in this cruel world!





	1. Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resistant Riots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106768) by [Cyph3rTe4r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyph3rTe4r/pseuds/Cyph3rTe4r). 



> Hey everyone. So I was inspired a lot by the fic, Resistant Riots by Cyph3rTe4r. It's really really good and I think more people should read it. 
> 
> As for my own story, it's written in 7 POV's and each chapter will be in the perspective of a different member. I've started with Worldwide Handsome Jin. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**SEOKJIN**

The light seeped into the living room, reflecting and glistening off the glass table, where Jin and his mother were placing their cocktails. It had been a rough day for them, well, for Jin not so much. However, the same was not true for Jin's mother. Jin remembered how exhausted his mother looked when she walked through the door that day. The dark circles under her eyes were so strong that she greatly resembled a panda. Her hair too, dark, curly and messily tied up in a bun. It honestly looked like a bird’s nest.

Jin had always been very close to his mother. Every evening when she would come home from work, they would sit cosily in the lounge together and watch movies. The two of them were both giant movie buffs, so this was always an opportunity for them to bond together. Their daily movie nights meant that they became very close.

Before all the drama began, Jin was one of the wealthiest twenty-one-year olds in all of Korea. His mother was also very prestigious. She was one of South Korea’s most famous news reporters. She would travel all over the country, finding the country’s greatest and most interesting stories, from Government information, to K-pop idol drama and she would then report this for the world to hear. Since sometimes, she would be staying in hotels after she had finished work, due to being so far away, Jin would often have the house to himself.

Jin really cherished his mother so on those days when she was home, he cherished those movie nights. He knew how to have fun when she was away though. Jin was very popular and had a lot of friends and it wasn't completely to do with his wealth, although he had his suspicions that his wealth may have played a part in it. The truth was that Jin was a friendly boy, who always tried to be pleasant with everyone that he met, and this payed off. Despite his large number of friends, Jin had a very close friend, his best friend, who he had known since he was very small. His name was Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon was very poor but Jin never minded too much. He was a lot of fun to be around yet at the same time, intelligent and caring. He was the best friend that Jin had ever had. The two of them were so close that they were often compared to brothers. Whenever his mother was away, Jin would invite Namjoon round to his house and they would do lots of fun things together, like dancing. The two of them were both terrible at dancing and would laugh at each other’s failed attempts to dance to 4Reel’s Maybe. Maybe was one of their favourite songs, sung by a teen K-pop band, whom they had always loved, called 4Reel. The two of them had gone to see 4Reel in concert a few years prior. It was incredible, and Jin would often tell people that it was one of the best days in his entire life. There were so many show stopping tunes, bright flashing lights and screaming fans. Every time 4Reel would sing, Namjoon and Jin would be singing along with them. Or more like screaming because the arena was so deafening. Jin also thought that it was hilarious to hear Namjoon singing. That boy couldn’t sing to save the life of him and this amused Jin greatly. Namjoon never really minded though.

Jin's life was great. Everything was going perfectly. The boy was insanely rich, He lived in a pearl white mansion with a swimming pool and a tennis court out in their backyard. Not to mention all the designer clothes he had, Gucci, Alexander McQueen, Versace, you name it, Jin had it. And the amount of games consoles he had, an Xbox, a PlayStation, even a Gameboy. Ever since he was young, Jin had always loved his games and would play them a lot. If you were to ask Jin's mother what she thought of it all, she would have said that he played games too much as a child.

As well as all of this, Jin had his friends and his hobbies as well as his good grades and his music taste, specifically 4Reel and specifically Jackson. Jackson was Jin's 4Reel bias. Namjoon however, had always been a huge fanboy of 4Reel’s maknae, Jimin. Jin remembered one time, only days before his life began to go terribly wrong, when he bought Namjoon a Jimin poster for him to put up in his trailer. He loved it. Jin remembered the wide smile that lit up his pale face, exposing his adorable little dimples. Those dimples. Namjoon had always hated them but in Jin's opinion, the dimples were one of Namjoon’s greatest physical traits. They made Namjoon, well…Namjoon.

Jin remembered the exact date when his life and happiness began to fall down the drain. April 1st. Ironically April Fool’s Day, although he wished that the events which followed that day were all just God playing a nasty trick on him. He had always hoped that one day an angel would appear in front of the worldwide handsome Seokjin and exclaim that a trick had been played on him and that everything would be okay. At this point in time, Jin was still waiting for that day.

It was 6pm on April 1st. Jin had spent most of the day playing games with Namjoon, where he figured out that Namjoon was the absolute worst at League of Legends. At that point in the day however, Jin was drinking a cosmopolitan next to his exhausted mother. The two of them were having one of their movie nights and they had decided to watch Star Wars: A New Hope. Jin had seen it many times and he considered it to be one of the greatest movies ever made. The boy was curled up in a cosy, red, silk blanket, chatting with his mother about how her day was and how his day was, you know, the usual chit chat that you do in families. And then she told him some of the reports that she would be covering the next day. Of course, this information would not be available to the public until the next day, so Jin was very lucky because if something terrible was going to be reported that day, then he would have an evening to prepare himself, instead of hearing it the moment it was released to the public and feeling an intense amount of shock and or sadness.

Jin remembered her exact words. “Okay Jin, don’t overreact when I tell you this because I know how much you love 4Reel. She then giggled, a sweet and innocent giggle before exclaiming, “You have Jackson posters all over your wall.” Jin then told her the same thing that he would tell anyone who had asked him why he loved Jackson so much. “Well, that’s because he’s worldwide handsome. Minus myself of course,” he said, in a confident but silly manner which caused them to both fall into little giggles. Jin blamed the cocktails for this.

Eventually, when the two of them had finished their giggling session, Jin's mother told him the news. “Please don’t freak out Jin, but the maknae of 4Reel, Jimin, is leaving the group.” Jin nearly choked on his cocktail when he heard this. He couldn’t think straight at that moment. He felt as if his brain was one of those super-fast fairground rides, spinning round and round, over and over, until he would end up throwing up due to the sensation. “Wait, what?” he spluttered as his mother continued.

“Yeah, Jimin is leaving 4Reel because he’s getting too pressured and he is not in the right mindset and physical condition to carry on being in 4Reel.” Jin gazed down sadly at the floor trying his absolute hardest not to cry. So, the media knew about Jimin and his extreme weight loss? A while before Jin had heard this, Namjoon had constantly been telling him how worried he was about Jimin. Every time 4Reel would do a performance, Jimin’s frame would look smaller and smaller until the day when he was scarily thin. And despite, the fact that Jin was incredibly upset about Jimin's departure from 4Reel, over time he began to think that maybe this was for the best. It was obvious that Jimin had an eating disorder and that he needed to recover, even if it meant leaving 4Reel.

The other reports which Jin's mother told him, completely went over his head. Some political things, something about a fire. Jin wasn’t interested in any of this, to be honest. All that was running through his head, were worries about 4Reel’s poor maknae. What would happen now? Would Jimin be okay? What would the other members of the group do? All these questions were spinning around his mind. But there was one thing that Jin's mother told him that stuck with him, apart from the Jimin situation. She told him that Seoul’s well-renowned graffiti artist, well known amongst the public for his propaganda, surrounding a hatred of the Government, had been arrested.

Jin had always been interested in this graffiti artist. He was infamous to society as V. Only V. At the bottom of every work of his, he would sign it as V. He wanted to make a name for himself and Jin knew this. He wanted people to talk about him, to root for him. And why wouldn’t he? Especially with the messages that he was sending. V’s graffiti was anti-Government material, sending a message of unity and strength throughout society. The messages that were written were short but clear. “We will not fall!” “We will stand together!” “Time to take back the power they stole!” It was clear he wanted a revolution.

Revolution! That’s an interesting word. Jin believed that it meant different things to different people. If you were to ask him this at the time when he heard the report however, he would have not really thought much of it. He would have said this.

"Sure, the Government had some flaws, as we all do, but at the end of the day I'm living a good life and the Government isn't preventing me from doing so!"

However, if you were to ask Jin several months later, what he thought of the word ‘Revolution’, he would tell you that change needed to happen immediately and that the Government was evil.” When Jin looked back at himself and his views, on the day when he heard that V was arrested, he realised that he was living in his own little bubble and didn’t have a clue as to the hardships of the world. V knew! And Jin was soon going to find out!

After Jin had finished his movie night with his mother, he went upstairs to his room, where he decided that the best thing to do, was to call Namjoon to inform him of the Jimin situation. Since he was a major Jimin fanboy, Jin wanted him to know about Jimin before the news was released to the world. That way, Namjoon would be prepared for the news and hopefully, less affected by it. Yet Jin knew that he would be upset. Jimin was Namjoon’s idol. He practically worshipped the angel that was Park Jimin. So of course, the news of Jimin’s departure from 4Reel would affect him.

Jin's conversation with Namjoon over Skype was well, eventful. Tears were shed, mainly by Namjoon whose tears were streaming over his adorable little dimples, like a waterfall. But Jin was also crying. A few little tears were, like raindrops, falling down Jin's face slowly but surely. The conversation reminded Jin of one of those cheesy and overrated soap operas. As you can probably tell, he never really liked soap operas. He hated to think that his life was turning into one.

When Jin looked back at how him and Namjoon reacted, he thought that they acted a little too emotionally, considering what would happen in the future. Because at that time, even though he didn’t know it, Jin was damn lucky. But he wasn't lucky for long because that event was the first event in the downward spiral that was to become Jin's life!


	2. Piano

##### YOONGI

Note after note. Sound after sound. Yoongi gazed down peacefully at the keys as he played a soft tune that he had written and composed himself on his midnight black grand piano that was kept in his lounge. These moments, the moments where he was completely at peace with both himself and his surroundings, giving all of his attention to the piano that stood directly in front of him, those were the moments which Yoongi would classify as his greatest memories.

Yoongi started playing the piano when he was five years old. He didn't remember this, but he had been told that when he started playing, he was horrendous at it. Think somebody smacking their head on a piano repeatedly. But with fifteen years of practice, Yoongi would say that he had gotten good at it. Everyone who saw Yoongi play would gaze in awe and exclaim just how good he was, silly little statements like “Wow, listen to him play” and “I wish I could play as well as Yoongi”. What they didn't know was that it took many years of hard work, dedication and sometimes even frustration to get to that stage.

Besides from his piano skills, there was really nothing about Yoongi and his life which people could be jealous of. At this point in time, he was just a shy, isolated and depressed twenty-year-old. Not really the most fun or even interesting person in the world. Yoongi was just the regular shy kid perched at the back of every class, with a hoodie covering his messy black hair and his headphones in, listening to death metal, as he wished to be anywhere but that dingy old classroom, filled with idiots. 

Idiots. That was Yoongi's go to word for describing most people around him. Yoongi remembered his school counsellor when he was sixteen, who explained to him, that calling people idiots constantly, was not a way in which he could get friends. But wasn’t friendship a social construct invented by society? The idea that everybody needed a friend in life was just a way in which social control could be upheld. Yoongi knew that friendship was valuable to society, but he never much cared for it. Honestly, fuck it, he thought.

After reading this, you may have thought that Yoongi was a horrible person and honestly, you have every right to have thought that. The truth is though, that Yoongi would not have called himself nasty. Secluded, yes. Deep and introspective, yes. Sarcastic and sassy, definitely yes. But not mean. He was just far too isolated, and his deepest connection was to his midnight black piano which, at that time, he would have considered his first and only love.

Even though Yoongi thought of the majority of people as idiots, there was a small group of people with whom he actually could stand. He never called them his friends, he never had friends. Instead, he considered these people to be his acquaintances. People with whom he just hung around with.

As far as people went, Yoongi thought that this group was alright, nice enough to him which was always a bonus. However, the main reason why Yoongi liked them so much was because, much like himself, they had a deep love of playing the piano. Yoongi remembered meeting up with these people in the school music room, every Tuesday lunchtime and playing the piano together, ever since he was fifteen years old. Those were always the highlights of his week.

However, the rest of Yoongi's week was all a despairing blur to him. People coming and going and Yoongi hating each and every one of them for no justified reason whatsoever. He never meant to act cold and uncaring, it was only because he was trapped in his emotional distress. Yoongi was diagnosed with depression when he was eleven years old, but his dissatisfaction with the status quo and with life in general, was prevalent a lot longer than that.

Seven years old. That’s how old Yoongi was when he had his first existential crisis. Most seven-year olds would consider playing in the park with their friends a priority. Not Yoongi however. When the other kids would be playing in the park, Yoongi would be sat in that park on a bench by himself thinking about fun topics such as the inevitability of death. Seven years old, in the prime of his childhood, and he was already thinking about death. 

One of the biggest questions that Yoongi had growing up, was why? What’s the point of life? Are we even alive? Am I in a dream? These were all questions which Yoongi would often ask his parents. Yoongi felt sorry for his mom for listening to all of these depressing questions. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had had an existential crisis herself at least once during his childhood.

The thing that admired Yoongi about his mom, especially when he was older and he understood things a lot more, is that she always attempted to answer his questions. Not once did she dodge the questions or act in an irritated manner which Yoongi thought was very impressive.

Yoongi remembered one thing his mom said that stuck with him all throughout his childhood and teenage years and even later on in his life, when he felt like the world was fucked, he tried to think of what his mom told him. This is what she said. 

##### Everyone in life has a purpose. Everyone. You could be a serial killer on Death Row for their crimes, but you have no less of a purpose than anybody else. The point of life is simply to live it. Whatever life throws at you is a test. If you fail the test, you lose your purpose in life. But if you continue to live your life to the fullest and be the best person you can be, I like to consider your life as being purposeful. 

Those were the words that kept Yoongi going, even when things looked their bleakest. Before Yoongi's meeting with the pink haired idol, those words were his only hope and although he hated life and the majority of people in it, Yoongi tried to cling onto those words, like how the cat is clinging onto the rope in that stupid inspirational poster that the teachers used to show in school. God, Yoongi hated that poster.

As you already know, Yoongi found solace in playing the piano, however, there was another thing which he found solace in. As depressing as it sounds, it was the darkness, specifically the night sky. The pitch-black night sky was so serene, so peaceful, yet so mysterious. Yoongi found himself drawn to it ever since he was a young age.

Yoongi had always considered himself to be a night owl but not for good reasons. If he was living alone and didn’t have neighbours nearby, Yoongi would spend all night playing the piano, however he really didn’t want to keep his parents awake all night every night, due to him playing the piano until the early hours of the morning. So, he would steer clear of the piano, if it was too late at night.

What he did late at night however, was not so fun. As well as depression, Yoongi was also diagnosed with insomnia at a young age. Yoongi was constantly doused up on sleeping medicine when he was a child, but the medication did fuck all, as he suspected, Yoongi never really trusted the opinions of medical professionals, so he didn’t take them again.

Yoongi's insomnia never got any better and for several years, he would stay awake at night, not doing anything but thinking. He would stay in deep thought for several hours and not even notice until his alarm would go off for school, awakening him from these thoughts. Again, the depressive existential thoughts, God, Yoongi really had too many of them. They really weren’t fun alongside late-night panic attacks which, at one point in time, occurred every day.

When Yoongi was sixteen years old, he had just had another one of those God damn panic attacks at 2am in the morning. It was unbearable, as usual. Yoongi struggled to breathe and he constantly felt as if there was a tight hand wrapped around his throat, strangling him as hard as it could. If that wasn’t fun enough, there was the stabbing pains in his chest and muscles, as if somebody was stabbing his body with a knife. And the headaches too? They were unbearable.

That particular day, however, Yoongi was feeling particularly shit. In his panicked state of mind and without even thinking about it, he ran down the stairs and out of his front door. He needed to escape even if he was escaping from himself and his mind. It was then that Yoongi felt the cool air ruffle his messy black hair and with each step that he took, he felt his breathing become more and more even. 

So, walking at night helped calm down his panic attacks? This was the conclusion that Yoongi came up with. It sounded crazy, how he had been doused up on medication his whole life, and yet something so simple, as the night sky, could have been his method of coping. That and his piano, although he couldn’t play the piano late at night for obvious reasons.

After that event, Yoongi began to take midnight strolls every night. Roughly around midnight every night, he would sneak out of the house, making sure that he wasn’t too loud, so nobody would hear him, and he would take a half an hour walk in the dark. No music, nobody to walk with him, just Yoongi and the night sky intertwined as one. Besides from his piano, the closest thing that he had come to a romance with was the beauty of the night.

That and the mysterious pink haired idol who saved him.


	3. Excitable

#### HOSEOK

Jung Hoseok. That was his name although everyone called him Hobi for short. He went by another name too, J-Hope. Hoseok had always liked to say that J-Hope was his stage name, even though he had never set foot on a stage. All those people staring at him, waiting for him to dance or rap or sing, it would probably give him yet another panic attack.

Still, once Hoseok got his anxiety sorted, he would be able to perform on stage. He could use his dancing skills to be in a K-pop group. He could be the next member in Dynamite, 4Reel or Hexagon. This is what he told himself on the nights where he felt that there was no hope, no chance for him to progress in the world. 

Hoseok never used to be so anxious. As a child, he was actually one of the most relaxed and excitable children you would ever meet. And although Hoseok was excitable as an adult, it didn’t even compete to what he was like back then.

As a child, the best way you could have described Hoseok, was as a little ball of fire, dashing through the air at lightning speed. He was always very loud and cheerful. He remembered a nickname that he was always called by everyone in his old primary school, including the teachers. They called him Sunshine Hobi.

Hoseok was always smiling and joking around with the other kids, always brightening up others’ days, hence the nickname, Sunshine Hobi, or so he had been told. He didn't remember it well himself as he was very little but apparently, he would do things like silly dances to make others laugh. He was also told that he was always there for people who felt upset.

Ever since the early years of his childhood, Hoseok had always had an interest in art. In particular, animation. He remembered watching Pokemon and Dragon Ball when he was younger and drawing the characters. He was never any good though. His drawings were pretty much a bunch of squiggles on a page. Still, Hoseok didn’t care though. He enjoyed it. Hoseok believed that people should do what they love, even if other people think that they are no good.

Hoseok was an only child in a family of three. He had been told that his mom and his dad had a happy marriage, one of the happiest that some people have ever seen. They only fought once in a blue moon. Hoseok could believe that as he didn’t have a single memory of his parents fighting.

He wasn't sure if this was true because this is what he had been told by family friends, so they may have been sugar coating or exaggerating things, to show his parents in the best light. But apparently Hoseok's parents were around each other 24/7 and yet they never ever got sick of each other.

Hoseok hoped to God that that was true because when he thought of his parents, he wanted to think of solely positive things. He thought that it was incredible. To spend time with each other nearly every second of every day and not be sick of each other, well that is a talent that Hoseok wished that he had.

Hoseok liked to consider himself a very extroverted and friendly person. He always tried to strike up conversations with others and he liked to see everyone as a potential friend, unless they proved his opinions wrong about them. But he could admit that even he couldn't spend almost every second of every day with a person.

Hosoek secretly got annoyed with people with irritating little traits. For example, his friends as an adult. Spending all day with Jin would get on his nerves. He loved Jin to bits, he thought of him as an amazing Hyung, but those dad jokes needed to stop.

Similarly, Jimin. Hoseok adore his adorable pink haired baby but sometimes he didn’t want to praise him or give him lots of attention. Sometimes, Hoseok just wanted to do his own thing and not think about all the great things that Jimin has done.

However, at this point in his life story, Hoseok had no clue about Jin, Jimin and the others. He was a hyperactive child who always had a smile on his face. He was also very active. Hoseok used to do loads of sports, from gymnastics to dance, but one of his favourite sports was tennis.

Hoseok used to play tennis with his parents in the summer, almost every day when he was around three. Granted, his mom had to pick him up, so that he could toss the ball to his dad on the other side of the net. Obviously, Hoseok wasn’t great at tennis, he was three years old after all, but he was happy that he was outside in the sunshine and receiving attention from his parents.

The three of them would put up a net in the middle of the garden for their mini tennis matches. At the end of the match, his mom would make them all lemonade. It was a summer tradition. Sadly, this wasn’t something that Hoseok remembered himself. His mom told him this, maybe to make him smile during his darkest times, he wasn't sure.

Before the incident that ruined everything, Hoseok was friends with every kid from his class and to be honest, he was friends even with the teachers. Every year, on his birthday, his parents would throw a huge birthday party for him in their garden and he would invite his entire class along.

Hoseok's childhood birthday parties were always awesome and to be honest, he would have loved to throw one for his 20th birthday. Even if it seemed childish to people, he didn’t care. Besides, he wasn't the most normal person anyway.

The highlight of these birthday parties was the bouncy castle. Hoseok would spend hours screaming and bouncing on it, showing everyone just how hyperactive he was. His birthday cakes each year, were always specially designed by a professional cake decorator.

They had other cool things at Hoseok's birthday parties. One thing that he remembered was that each year, Hoseok's parties would have a different theme, and everyone would dress up as something from that theme and the garden would be decorated accordingly.

One year they had a superhero theme and another year they had a pirate theme. Even when he was an adult, Hoseok would have loved to actually be a superhero. He even chose a superhero name for himself, Anpanman.

Despite the fact that Hoseok had lots of friends when he was younger, one of his best friends was actually not even a human being. As a child, Hoseok had a dog called Mickey and he loved him with all his heart. Mickey always used to jump up at Hoseok and slobber his face with kisses. He was very energetic, like Hoseok, so they would both run around and play together.

Hoseok loved that dog to bits and for a long time after he died, he really wished that he could see him again. Just one more time. But he couldn’t. Mickey died when Hoseok was eleven. He wanted another dog, but due to unfortunate circumstances, he couldn’t get one. Apparently, a dog would cause him too much stress or some shit like that.

Frankly, Hoseok thought that the too much stress argument was utter bullshit. If the people who were saying this actually knew him, they would know that having a dog may have actually helped him to relax for once in his life. Being with animals just had this calming effect on Hoseok which he couldn’t really explain.

Hoseok liked to call the first three years of his life, the happy times. The calm before the storm because things were going to go to utter shit from here

October 14th, 2004. Hoseok was only four years old. And he saw something that day. Something terrible and witnessing it was the catalyst to the shit storm that his life became.


End file.
